1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for use in training golfers and more specifically, to a portable device which may be used advantageously by golfers to improve the character of their golf swing.
2. Prior Art
A variety of various devices have been disclosed in the prior art for effectively forcing a golfer to use the correct stance in addressing the ball and in actually swinging and stroking the ball during the play of the game. By way of example, the following patents disclose various devices for accomplishing the aforementioned objectives or objectives similar thereto:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,350, Roos
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,152, Cushing
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,341, Honbarger
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,107, Kinsey
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,431, Swanson
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,821, Spedding
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,326, Bifulco
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,897, Ostya
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,771, Fern
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,356, Brandell
U.S. Pat. No. 1,918,350 to Roos, which appears to be the most relevant, is directed to what is termed a foot holder, and is used by golfers. The rear portion of the rest has a recess which receives against its wall the shoe of the player. The device is used as a guide for the foot of the player and the foot is prevented from slipping or twisting in order to maintain the proper stance during the golfing swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,356 to Brandell is directed to a golf swing practice device which includes a foot rest and a U-shaped member or brace mounted thereon and projecting upwardly. When the golfer is using the device, he places his rear foot on the foot rest adjusted to a proper position where a member engages the right leg. This device apparently can be mounted on a rubber surface where the foot supporting surface has corrugations to afford a roughened surface to assist in preventing slipping when the golfer is standing on it.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,821 to Spedding is directed to a training device and includes a leg rest 21 which has the extremities mounted to the sides. The leg rest is adapted to be held in an erected position by a stop and locking pin. The leg rest bears against the outside surface of the leg of a golfer and restricts outward movement of the golfer's leg relative to a foot rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,341 to Honbarger is directed to a golfer's foot holding device which includes a pliable member. The member is folded on itself at the mid-portion and at the end portions there is Velcro so that a closed contour can be formed as shown in FIG. 4. The golfer's foot fits within the opening and is held by the system which is staked into the ground by the spike.